No sólo el mundo espiritual trae equilibrio
by CassandraLys
Summary: [OoC] Viñeta que participa en la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017/ Día 6: Dormir/Los sucesos que ha vivido Korra estos años han sido tan traumáticos que se repiten en su mente cada que intenta dormir... ¿podrá librarse de esas pesadilla o sucumbirá a la locura?. [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No así esta historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Si bien se centrará en Asami y Korra no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3\. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco al igual que algunas situaciones, no así los rasgos físicos.

4\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF, o tumblr o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Este escrito participa de la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017. Siendo que este relato se corresponde con el día seis: Dormir.

* * *

 **No sólo el mundo espiritual trae equilibrio:**

Estaba por volverme loca, por empezar a golpear todo lo que se cruzase por mi camino. No lograba tranquilizarme, ni mucho menos concentrarme en lo que se me pedía que hiciese y todo porque hacía casi cuatro días que no dormía bien.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos estando en mi cama, las últimas batallas se me representaban tan palpables que volvía a sentir cada dolor que me infligió cada adversario que tuve a lo largo de estos años.

La peor era la escena del veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo y dejándome otra vez en esa silla de rueda. Aunque a decir verdad la más terrorífica era verme perdiendo el control y lastimando a quién más amaba.

Todas las noches era igual; me despertaba sudada y no volvía a pegar un ojo por miedo a mis sueños. Y lo peor es que parecía no poder encontrarle una solución a estas pesadillas.

Ya había probado de todo, cansarme en entrenamientos con Lin o con Tenzin. Meditación con Jinora, curaciones de agua por parte de Katara y de Kya. Incluso brebajes de Pema y Zuko pero nada.

Los sueños seguían y consumían mis nervios. Ya había mandado a volar por los aires a Bolín por un chiste que no aguanté, le tiré una roca en la cabeza a Mako por no defender a Asami de las insinuaciones de Wu.

Y lo último, (lo que me había hecho correr a esconderme), fue que casi explotó estando con Asami. Explotar en el sentido de entrar en estado avatar porque me sentí amenazada cuando ella me rozó los brazos.

El problema había sido que estando en su despacho, (escuchando cómo armaría su sociedad con Zhu Li en vez que con Varrik), terminé cabeceando en el sillón. No sabría precisar cuánto tiempo fue que dormité pero ha sido suficiente para ver mi otro «yo» malvado, como si hubiese sido infectada por Vaatu, atacando Ciudad Republica.

Supongo que debí estar temblando porque Asami se me acercó y queriéndome hacer volver acarició mis brazos. Pero en vez de tomar eso como algo bueno reaccioné como si aún estuviese luchando conmigo misma e iba a entrar en estado avatar.

Sólo me detuvo su voz, que hizo que abriese los ojos y saliese corriendo en dirección a una habitación que hay en ese palacio.

Desde aquel momento no he salido de aquella habitación. Pues no se ha ido de mí el miedo de cometer alguna estupidez parecida.

—Korra, abre —escuché que Asami pedía del otro lado de la puerta.

—No, te voy a lastimar —imploré casi llorando.

—Vamos eso no va a pasar —expresó con un dulce tono—; me amas y antes te golpearías a vos misma.

—Justamente estaba peleando conmigo en ese sueño, y sé que soy peligrosa Sami —Comencé a sonar desesperada por el cansancio y el miedo.

—Con más razón debes dejarme pasar, Korra —rogó con cierta preocupación en la voz.

Sin poder negarme a esa voz, la dejé pasar pero no quería acercármele demasiado. Aunque una cosa era lo que deseaba hacer yo y otra lo que hacía ella. De repente, desoyendo todas mis protestas y advertencias, me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas bajaron por mis ojos y mis manos se aferraron a su chaqueta.

—Tranquila amor, aquí estoy —susurró y buscando mi rostro agregó—: Todo lo que está en tus sueños ya pasó, y no se volverá a repetir porque has crecido y te has fortalecido.

—Pero… ¿y si pasa algo peor?… ¿si soy yo la nueva amenaza? —inquirí preocupada y entre sollozos.

—Estaré ahí para traerte de vuelta —contestó esbozando una sonrisa y robándome un beso añadió—: Confías en mí ¿no?

—Totalmente, Sami —respondí mirando a sus ojos verdes y disfrutando de la caricia que comenzaba a darme.

Despacio me acompañó a una cama, (que ni sabía que había en esa habitación), me quitó un poco de ropa e hizo lo mismo con su ropa. En camiseta e interiores nos metimos debajo de las sabanas, me acomodó en su pecho y apoyo su cabeza suavemente sobre la mía.

Seguía sintiendo algo de miedo pero sus caricias en mi espalda iban adormilándome y dejando caer una rezagada lágrima me quedé dormida.

Por vez primera no hubo sueños ni pesadillas, tan sólo equilibrio y paz. Era como sentirse «en casa»…


End file.
